Which is Which?
by Evilkat23
Summary: Two numbers, each number proves to be dangerous, for both numbers it's unsure who's victim and who's the perpetrator.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop!"

The woman clad in black from her heels all the way up to the hood that covered her face so the only thing that shown were her golden eyes, stopped and stared at the man in front of her.

A typical security guard of the building that they where standing on top off, a gun held tightly in his hand.

The woman smiled, though the guard couldn't see. She then spoke, her voice was silky, but still frightening.

"Take this message to Marrs, it didn't have to be this way."

Then with little to no warning, she jumped off the building.

"NO!" The guard screamed and ran forward and looked over the edge, he expected to see the woman's mangled body on the street below, but, there was nothing, no sign of the woman, nothing. Putting his gun away, he just looked around for a few more moments then slowly walked back to the inside of the building.

The sound of people moaning in pain were the first thing to enter his ears, he looked around and frowned only one was dead but the rest where injured. The police were already on scene, investigating the area and taking the injured away. The guard walked up to a police officer, a woman with dark skin, and sighed.

"I take it she got away, Reese?" The office asked and the 'guard' nodded.

"Yeah, she jumped, she's still alive though, she told me to tell Marrs, that it didn't have to be this way, what could she mean by that?" the male asked and the woman sighed as well.

"Marrs obviously rubbed her the wrong way. I mean, why would she just come here, kill a woman, injure five others, and leave? I thought you and Finch try to stop this stuff from happening, I mean did she come up late or something?"

"I'm not sure, Carter, Finch, you've been quiet" Reese said tapping on the earpiece. There was a moment of pause then Finch responded.

"looking at the street camera's, I don't know where she could of gone, there wasn't a truck below her or anything that could of soften her fall."

Before Reese could say anything, a man walked up to him, he looked a man in his late thirties, graying brown hair, hard green eyes and slim body. This man was Mr. Marrs. The owner of this little company.

"Is she gone?" he asked a slight quiver in his voice and Reese nodded. Marr's relaxed and sighed, "I don't know how it go to this, I don't even know what I've done, why? why would someone just kill Marie?! she was my best worker!"

"Mr. Marrs please calm down, we are doing what we can to track her down-" Carter said but was cut off by the enraged business owner.

"What you can?! I saw her! she ran up on the roof! you!" he pointed to Reese who only looked at him, "You chased after her! and what? did she just vanish!"

Reese kept his calm and replied, "She jumped from the roof, I lost track of her after that"

"Lost track of her?! that's at least a four story jump, she has to be mangled on the ground out side! You three!" Marrs turned and pointed to three people, two being cops and one being another security guard of his. "Go check outside for her body!" He demanded and they just shrugged and shuffled out.

"They aren't going to find anything" Reese mumbled. Marrs turned his attention to something else and Finch spoke on the other line.

"Mr. Reese, we have a bit of a problem, I need you back at the library"

"Is everything alright?"

"With me, yes, I just need you back here"

Reese only nodded and started to walk out, saying a quick goodbye to Carter as he did so.

It didn't take long for him to get to the library, when he walked in he was greeted warmly by Bear. Patting the dog on the head, Bear happily sat back down in his bed. "Good boy" Reese said and walked up to Finch, who as normal, was on the computer typing away.

"What's the problem?" Reese asked, Finch looked at him and got up from his chair.

"It appears we have two numbers"

"Two?"

"Yes, Mr. Marrs being the first and now, we have Mr. Ben Green."

Finch grabbed a picture and tapped it on the cracked board. The kid looked just like a normal kit, Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, skinny, He was almost forgettable.

"Ben is still in school, seventeen years old, average B and C student, doesn't really stick out much." Finch mumbled slightly, he the shook his head "that's not all Mr. Reese, I found our roof jumper, it seems that she scaled down the building, grabbing a lower ledge when she jumped."

"Any idea where she went?"

"So far it looks like the bad part of new York, I'm not sure yet"

"Are the two numbers connected?"

Finch frowned and pondered for a moment then said. "I'm not sure, but I really don't think so, but we can't rule it out just yet, not until we know this female's name"

Limping back towards his computer, Finch sat down and started to type away, "since we now have two numbers, I'm going to watch Ben, you keep an eye on Mr. Marrs"

"What about Shaw?"

"Ms. Shaw will stay were she is, watching Mr. Marrs."

Reese smirked and said, "You don't think she'd make a good teacher?"

"I'm thinking of the children Mr. Reese, thinking of the children." Finch said with a slight smile, Reese just shook his head and chortled a little. Finch typed away, after a few minutes he nodded. "Ok, starting tomorrow, I'll be working at, East side community high school...long name..."

Reese nodded "alright, just be careful."

"It's not the first time I've been out in the field."

"I'm talking about being around those kids."

the corners of Finch's mouth tugged upward in a soft smirk. "It's not my first time teaching either."

Reese just snorted and shook his head, not replying back he sighed "Alright, well, I'm going to go and look for our building jumper some more" Reese said and started to walk out.

"Mr. Reese, she's long gone now."

"I know, but I'm sure someone saw her."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Finch turned back to the computer, a small smile still on his lips, Bear looked at Finch with his cocked slightly. Finch looked at the dog and shook his head.

"Want to go on a walk?"

Bear happily jumped up from his bed and sat beside Finch, his tail wagging frantically. Finch just smiled and got up, grabbing Bear's leash, he hooked the dog up and started to walk out, his mind on something else.

'_Mr. Marrs needs both Reese and Shaw, I mean one of his workers was killed and more were injured all in less than ten minutes, this woman, whoever she is, is fast, I can handle a teenager...'_

Finch frowned and grimaced once outside, the harsh sunlight hurting his eyes, once his eyes got use to the outside he started to walk down the sidewalk.

'_I can handle a teenager...right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Finch walked into the school building, it was crowded with students, most of which were on their phones or in small crowds. Walking into the main office, he walked up to the receptionist, it was a young woman, early twenties, she had light brown hair that curled at the end. She looked up at Finch and smiled. "Hello" She greeted him.

"Hello, My name is Harold Dove, I am the substitute for Mrs. Angie Donner's math class"

"Ah Yes"

The woman smiled at him and placed a laminated name tag on the desk.

"Here is your name tag, sir, do you know how to get to Mrs. Donner's classroom?"

"Yes."

"Good, less work for me then" she smiled at him brightly and Finch could only chuckle with her, after their little laugh, he walked towards the classroom. As he made his way towards the room, he noticed that most of the kids in the hallways where looking at him, nothing new really, being crippled and having a limp does normally get attention.

He stopped when he noticed this one kid, Finch couldn't see the kid's face for the kid's back was turned. Finch couldn't tell if this kid was a boy or girl by the heavy jacket that he or she wore and the fact that the hood was up. The person turned around and looked a Finch, at least Finch thought he or she was. In one quick movement the hood was down. It was Ben Green.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I have my hood up" Ben said shutting his locker and putting a bag over his shoulder.

"It's alright, no harm done" Finch said shrugging. Ben smiled a Finch and chuckled, "I wish all teacher's were like you, I've been written up five times in the last two weeks just for my hood alone."

Ben just sighed "well, I better get going, bell will ring any minute." The black haired boy said, he then walked away, disappearing in the crowd of students. Finch took a deep breath then limped his way passed the students, like before, the students were staring as he limped, nothing new, nothing new at all.

Finch finally got to the classroom. As soon as he opened the door, the bell ran over head. Limping inside, Finch grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote, **Mr. Dove **on the board. Soon students started to walk in, one being Ben Green.

Ben took a seat in the front of the class, which did make it easier to watch him.

After all the students came in to the room, he cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Mr. Dove, your substitute teach for the next few days."

there was a cheer among the students, some high fived each other, but most just clapped their hands. Finch looking at the students, no different than the last time he pretended to be a teacher. They didn't care and where on their phones, all except for one, the number. Ben was...reading. Finch nonchalantly walked over to Ben, Taking a look at the book title, Finch frowned, just some book on supernatural beings and other things.

Of course, nothing real useful, then again, it wouldn't be like he would just openly read a book titled '_I'm a victim and I need help.'_

Finch cleared his throat, then clapped his hands "Alright, let's get started!" he said, but nobody quieted down, so, they didn't hear him or they where just ignoring him. Finch walked up to the chalkboard once again and started to write down an equation that Mrs. Donner left for them. Once finished, he turned back to the students, none of them stopped or even bothered to look up from what they where doing, not even Ben.

"Excuse me. There is a problem on the board, your teacher wanted you to solve." Finch said looking at the students. They still talked to each other, ignoring Finch entirely. The elder man opened his mouth to say something but the loud bell cut him off, the students started to pile out. Ben was one of the last, Ben put his bag over his shoulder, as he walked passed Finch, He said, "Three...the answer is three."

"How did you?..." Finch asked but Ben left, seeming to disappear in the crowd of students. Finch sat down in his chair, not once did he see Ben look up from that book, how could he of knew the answer? Finch frowned and leaned back in his chair, This kid was going to be tricky, very tricky, he could feel it.


End file.
